


Flower Boy au

by CarryOnPhan



Series: Phan Oneshots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Flower AU, Fluff, M/M, flower shop, flower!phil, punk!dan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnPhan/pseuds/CarryOnPhan





	

Dan's POV 

I saunter up to the flower stand and busy myself with looking at the flowers deciding which ones my mother would most like. I want to take a glance at him so bad, his cute little dungarees and rosy red cheeks from the spike of cold in the air, I give in and take a peek at flower boy. 

Stop it Dan You're here to get flowers for your mum, not to look like a love sick puppy at flower boy. 

Phil to be more specific, his name is Phil, well at least that's what his name tag says, I see him everyday through the window of my tattoo studio and when I'm not busy with customers, and sometimes even when I am, I've got my eyes fixed on him. Fixed on his flower crowns and pastel tees, his dungarees and mousey brown hair. We've never actually spoken to each other but now and again we acknowledge each other when I walk past. 

I don't know what the difference is between any of these flowers, they're all purple and have long unpronounceable names. "Hi" Phil says and I'm shaken out of my confusion and thrown straight into embarrassment, "Can I help" he offers, "...Y-yes I'm trying to erm... F-find some flowers for my..err..mum" I say stuttering as I speak and cursing internally after every word. "She likes purple" I add, instantly regretting it and cringing, "great, I would definitely recommend these" he says pointing to a large bunch of flowers in front of them, and I'm so caught up in his beauty I don't even care what the flowers look like, "I-I'll take them p-please" I reply stumbling over my words. 

Phil takes them out of the bucket and walks over to the wrapping table where he begins to wind paper round the bunch. "I'm Phil by the way" he says looking up at me from the flowers, "I-I'm Dan" I say, trying to keep my cool, "you work at the tattoo parlour, right?" He asks, "yeah I do" he just nods. He hands me the flowers and I exchange them for the money and I smile, "we should get coffee sometime" he says as I'm about to  leave, "I have my break at 11:30, by the way" he adds. I give a smile way to big in reply which he takes as a yes and I head on home as happy as anything.  

***

"Louise, do you mind if we swap breaks?" I ask my colleage, who conveniently happens to have her break at half eleven. "Why?" She asks smirking, "no reason" I half mumble, "it's that flower boy isn't it? you're meeting him?" She says "I saw you two talking just after you left yesterday" she adds before I get a chance to say anything, I blush intensively and stare at my shoes. "You two are cute by the way, so yeah sure we can swap breaks. But only if you promise I can come to your wedding" she adds laughing, "wedding!!!" I exclaim "I've only talked to him once". She just laughs and leave the room leaving me rather flustered but still happy with the result. 

Eleven thirty seems to take at least a decade to roll around but finally I can go on my hour long break, Louise sends a wink my way as I leave the tattoo studio and head for the flower stall. I approach Phil as he pulls on his coat, "hi" I say with butterflies in my tummy, suddenly so many things are going through my head, what if he was joking, what if he didn't mean today, what if he doesn't like you... "Hey, I'm so glad you actually came" he says a big smile spread across his chubby little face. We walk off in the direction of the local coffee shop, I've never been before but I walk past it every day.

We enter the almost empty coffee shop, the only over costumers seem to be parents with very young children and one lonely business woman. We order at the counter, I get a vanilla latte and Phil gets a white hot chocolate, we also both get chocolate chip cookies. "That'll be £7 please" the over energetic cashier says to us whilst Phil fumbles with his pocket to find some change to pay instead I just slide a tenner on the counter and then take the change before Phil can stop me. "But I was going to pay" he says looking kinda annoyed "beat you to it" I say joking and his frown softens into a sweet smile. We take out seats at a table nearer the back of the small cafe right next to the radiator so we could warm up a bit from the cold that engulfed us outside. 

The waiter brought our drinks and cookies, "I didn't have you down as a fancy coffee person" Phil says eyeing my beverage, "and why's that?" I say laughing. "I don't know" Phil mumbles awkwardly, "the tattoos? Expecting me to be more hard core?" I say giggling at the slight tint of crimson in Phil's cheeks. "I guess kinda, no offence" he says looking nervous, I just laugh "it's okay y'know, most people expect me to be some sort of aggressive, death metal loving person but in reality I spend most of my life watching anime and videos of cats." Phil giggles, it's a beautiful giggle, I could listen to it for days. "You like anime? What anime do you like?" He says excitedly, "I mainly watch Attack on Titan, Haiykyu and sword art online, but I like others as well" I reply, "really? I love them too, have you seen Black butler and Deathnote?" He asks "I love them too." 

We spend until the very last minute until we absolutely have to head back to work talking about anime, YouTube, books, films and many other topics. "We should do this again some time" Phil suggests, I nod in agreement, "definitely" Phil pulls me into a hug taking me by surprise before he goes back to the flower stall and I go back to the studio. "Text me" he calls from a few meters a part, and I nod in reply, too flustered from the hug to put any words together and form a reply.


End file.
